The Ultimate Friendship: Vegeta and Pan Training Saga
by Veggie-Trunks
Summary: This is the Training Saga! This saga, Veggie teaches the kids how to train! It's better than it sounds, my summaries just suck the big one. No VP romance! . Suspended
1. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Hey guys! I've finally gotten unlazy and decided to update! This new Saga is called the Training Saga. This saga, Vegeta is training the kids plus lots o' other stuff happens so read it. As always, enjoy!

**Getting Ready**

Trunks: 6

Goten: 5

Marron: 4

Pan: 4

Bra: 3 ½ 

"Mommy, hurry up! I'm going to start my training today!" Pan wiggled in her baby seat anxiously. "We're almost there now, be patient honey!" Videl was driving her down to Capsule Corps. It was about 7:00 in the morning because Vegeta liked to start early. Videl was terribly tired but Gohan was dead sleep and wasn't getting up any time soon.

"Do I have to get up everyday at 6:30 to take you over here?" Videl asked, tiredly, rolling into the driveway. "Yes, unless I could spend the night sometime." Pan smiled. She's wanted to spend the night with Bra for a while and now was her chance. Videl got out, went to the other side of the car, and opened up the door.

"I don't know…" "Come on, mommy! Please?!" Pan pouted cutely. Videl sighed, letting her out her seat. "Well, you'd have to ask Bulma first and I'll have to talk to your father but-" "Thanks mommy, Aunt Bulma!!!!" Pan called out as she ran up the steps. "But there's no guarantee!" Videl yelled after her, finishing her sentence. "(Sigh), she's too much."

"Hey Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan's here!" Bulma yelled as she went to the door. She opened it up to see a smiling little devil- I mean angel. "Hi Aunt Bulma!!" Pan waved. "Hi sweetheart," Bulma bent down and pecked her on the nose. "You ready to train?" Pan nodded happily. "Okay, I'll send you three on in there in a second. Nice training outfit you got there," Bulma examined her white t-shirt and blue jean shorts (Her GT look). "Thank you." "Have you ate?'

"Yeah, mommy cooked me some breakfast-" "At 6:30 in the morning, might I add," Videl sullenly walked in behind Pan. Bulma giggled, "Yeah, I know what you mean. With a husband like Vegeta though, you have to get used to it." "Hey Pan!" Goten and Bra rushed down the steps. "(Grunt) hey…" Trunks walked down the steps sluggishly. 

"Hi Goten! Hi Bra! Hi what's-your-name…" Pan rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever…" he mumbled. "Okay, don't start fighting now. You all get to the backyard; Vegeta's waiting for you. You can watch if you want Bra or you can come in the lab with me." "I'll watch, mommy, bye!" they all ran past Videl and out the door.

"Can I take a nap real quick, Bulma? I'm too tired to drive all the way back home," she went over and slumped down on the couch. "Of course, Videl. You want a blanket or pillow?" "No (yawn) I'm fine, talk to you-" Videl fell asleep in the middle of her sentence. "Poor thing," Bulma left to go to her lab, leaving Videl to rest in peace.

Alrighty!!!! That's the first chapter of my new saga! Next chapter, the kids get their first real training lesson! Peace out!

Veggie-Trunks 


	2. First Lesson

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Hey guys! I've finally gotten unlazy and decided to update! I PROMISE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOONER!! I hope to get my thoughts organized so I can update my 15 stories faster. Plz forgive me. This chapter, Pan, Trunks, and Goten have their first real training session. REMEMBER THERE ARE THREE SAGAS BEFORE THIS ONE!!! All with the same beginning same, just a different Saga name. The first one is the Baby Saga, then Goku Saga, then Frieza Saga. As always, enjoy!

"Okay, this is your first lesson. You are to shut up and pay attention unless you are called on. We are going to train til I SAY we quit. I want no arguments. You also do what I tell you to. Do NOT get on my bad side because now that you're training, I am able to kick your little asses now since you're training so I would be on your best behavior if I were you. Understand brats?" "Yeah dad," Trunks said.

"Yes Mr. Vegeta," Goten said. "Yeah, whatever. Can we start already?!" Pan whined. Bra, who was sitting on the back porch, giggled. Vegea looked down and glared at Pan. "Tell me Pan, do you have a death wish of some sort?" "No but I wanna start. Can we please?" Pan put on a puppy face. "Grr! Stop looking at me like that!" he ordered. Pan stopped but she was still looking adorable in her cute new little training outfit. 

Let's face it, everything she did was adorable and Vegeta just couldn't get around it. "Now, don't expect to be learning final flashes or anything like that today.  We're just going to do a few basic things-" "Like what?" Trunks interrupted. "Didn't I tell you to shut up unless I tell you to talk?" "Oh yeah, sorry dad. Keep going…" Trunks' head sort of sunk down, being embarrassed by getting lectured for his outburst.

"Anyway, let's begin. First, power up as high as you can so I can see how powerful you are, then I'll teach you how to fly so you won't be limited to the ground when we start exercises tomorrow." "All we're gonna do is fly today!?" Pan exasperated. "Pan, you MUST have a death wish that I don't know about because you CONTINUE to argue with everything I say and, better yet, TALK after I have CLEARLY stated you are to SHUT UP!!!" Vegeta yelled.

"…So can we do something else today too? I mean, I really wanna learn how to fly but I wanna learn how to do instant transmission or SOMETHING else today too!" Pan complained. "ARGH!!! Do you want to live to LEARN instant transmission?!?!" Pan jumped. "Y-yes," she squeaked. "Then shut up!! Besides, that's Kakkarot's stupid little magic trick, not mine…"

"Oh yeah, nevermind…" "Now shut up and power up like I said." They powered up as high as they could go and sustained it and waited for Vegeta to tell then they could stop. "Alright, the boy's the strongest, then the spawn, then the brat," Vegeta concluded. "Awe!" Pan frowned. "Ha, I told you I was better. You're just a girl anywayz," he stuck his tongue out at her.

That made Pan mad. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?" Vegeta's eyes widened as her power increased to nearly twice it's normal rating then drop after a second. 'I swear! Next thing we know, she's going to be taking down some villain I'M suppose to take care of just like that spawn did!' "You heard me, I'm the best!" "You aren't now boy," he twitched in amusement.  

"What?! Why not?" "She wasn't that far behind you to begin with. When you made her mad, she went nearly three times her normal power level." Pan powered down at the news. "Really?! Yes! HAHA!" she threw it all in her face. "Shut up!" "Hey! Both of you shut up before I power up and kick both of your asses!" 

"Yes sir," they moaned angrily. "Now, I'm going to teach you brats how to fly today, and that's IT for today! Do NOT argue!" he eyed Pan, who frowned again. "Now calm down and concentrate on your ki," he said. They obeyed and started to concentrate. Vegeta and Bra sat there watching them for nearly 20 minutes then Trunks finally got something.

"Dad, I think I got it!" Trunks exclaimed. "Yeah, I think I do too!" Goten added. Nothing was heard from Pan. "Okay, now push yourself up with it." "Okay," Trunks and Goten began trying to push themselves up whilst Pan continued concentrating on her ki. After about another 5 minuts, Trunks began to float. 

"Dad, look! I'm doing it!" Trunks wobbly went up into the air a few feet. "Yeah, go Trunks!" Bra cheered. Another 5 minutes went by and Goten was up. "Yay Goten! ***Sigh*** he's so great," Bra gazed (3 year olds in love. what has the world come to?). Pan still hadn't gotten past the first step. After another 10 minutes, Trunks and Goten were flying around a bit; not fast or anything fancy but they were moving around.

Vegeta looked down at Pan, who was looking down at the ground. "Brat?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Pan looked up at him with her lip shaking, ready to bust out crying. "Oh Kami," Vegeta sighed. "I can't do it!!!" her lip shook faster and her eyes were getting watery. "Brat, do not cry," Vegeta ordered, trying to keep her from bursting his eardrums. 

"wwaaAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She cried her lungs out. "Ugh," Vegeta was too busy worrying about whether he would be able to hear or not again than beingTrunks and Goten stopped and looked down to see Pan crying her eyes out. They landed and went over to her. "What's wrong Panny?" Goten sat down by her.

"I can't do anything! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT! WAHH!!" she continued to cry. "Come, stop crying!" Trunks, who was also loosing his hearing, said. "Leave me alone!" she sniffed, wiping her eyes. Trunks kind of felt bad for messing with her. She couldn't help it. "Look, stop crying. You'll get it," Trunks said.

"***sniff* **really?" "Well, don't get any wrong ideas! But, yeah…you can do it," Trunks looked away, holding a blush in (awe!). Pan jumped up and gave him a big hug. "Arigatou Trunks-chan!" she ran up to her Uncle Vegeta (awe!) and said, "I'm ready to try again!" she was beaming. "O…k. Just concentrate til you feel something then just push yourself up," he explained again.

"Okay!" she ran back over to her stop to start. Trunks was walking by Vegeta when he noticed Vegeta's stare. "What?" "Nothing, Romeo, go occupy yourself til she's through," Vegeta almost laughed but managed to keep his image. "Dad, don't call me that! I was just getting her to shut up, I'm only 6 you know! Gosh!" Trunks blushed and walked off. 

After another gruesome 30 minutes, Pan had finally gelt it and now was floating about two inches off the ground. "Keep going," Vegeta said. Pan, wobbling, went higher, coming up to Vegeta's chest. "Higher." She pushed more and got all the way up to Vegeta's face. "Good," he said. Out of nowhere, she kissed him on the nose.

"What have I told you about that?" he growled. "Nothing," she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "You're pushing your luck brat," he warned. "I know, but I can do that cause you love me," she used that cute little baby voice. "Don't lie to yourself." "Uncle Vegeta, can we fly around the world? Please?" He was about to say no but as soon as he looked at her face, that became quite difficult.

'Ugh, I'm weak.'

YAY!!! Got another one up! Welp, I promise to try and have the next chapter up sooner but it's hard when ya have 15 stories so please bare with me. See ya next time! Peace!

Veggie-Trunks 


	3. Midnight Crisis

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Heya folks! Got three beautiful updates coming to ya now! Maybe not all in the same day but you'll get three this turn! Hope ya enjoying this. I'm sowwy I haven't updated much but I've been really lately but I'll try to be faster. As always, enjoy!

_Midnight Stories_

"Vegeta? What are you doing up?" Bulma came walking down the stairs to see Vegeta sitting in his favorite chair in the living room. It was nearly midnight. "You act as if me not going to sleep is a shock," he said, half amused. "Come to think of it, not really," she snorted, walking into the kitchen. 

"Are those brats asleep?" he asked. "Yes, the CHILDREN are asleep," she corrected, exiting the kitchen with two glasses of water in her hand. She sat the water down on the stool by Vegeta. "You plan on coming to bed any time soon?" she raised her eyebrow.

"What? Didn't get enough of me last night?" he smirked. She blushed and frowned. "Oh shut up! You better be up there by 2 or I'm dragging you up here and you won't like it!" she said, walking back upstairs to go to sleep. "Yes, 'dear'," he taunted.

Bulma sneered before disappearing into their room. 'Hn, baka woman,' he thought, picking up his glass and drinking some of his water. As he sat the cup down, he noticed a little figure walking, clumsily, down the stairs. 'What the…' "Brat?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

He could hear her silent pouting as she walked up to him. "What are you doing up so damn late, brat?" he asked as she stood in front of him and looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. "I can't go to sleep," she sniffed. 'Oh Kami,' Vegeta thought, holding back a sigh. "And why not?" "Cuz I can't…" she looked down. 

'What the…what kind of answer is that?!' he thought. "Look at me," he ordered. She slowly rose her head and looked up at him. "Why can't you go to sleep?" "Cuz…" "Cuz is not a damn word, brat, use some damn English." "Because I'm scared…" she finally said. "You're…scared?" Vegeta had to try extra hard to let out a laugh. 

"It's not funny!" she pouted, starting to cry. "Oh Kami, don't cry," he exasperated. She started tearing up even more. "Ugh, come up here damnit," he said. "She crawled up on his lap and rested her head on his chest. "Why didn't you tell anyone this earlier instead of waiting till midnight to come tell me you couldn't sleep?" "Cu- cause…well, you don't get scared Uncle Vegeta," she sniffed.

'She just had to pick me as a role model…' "Well, I never said that…" "So you do?" she looked at him. "Never said that either," he snorted, "But if I were to get scared, which I highly doubt, I would go pouting and crying about it, I face it head on." "But it's scary." "And just what is so horrifying?" he asked. "My dream," she got scared just thinking about it.

"Some mean person came and took my family away and I never saw them again!" she said, her voice muffled from her head being dug in Vegeta's shirt. "Was that a nightmare?" he snorted again, letting his amusement be sensed by Pan, who wasn't happy. "Uncle Vegeta!" she frowned. "Will you keep it down brat! And stop calling me that!" Vegeta wondered why he ever let her in the house.

"I'm scared, what if I dream about it again?" "Well, hell, it's only a damn dream brat, stop acting so damn human," Vegeta was getting a little annoyed. "Tell me a story." Vegeta's bulged. "Tell you a damn story? Sorry, I don't care to tell about 3 damn bears or whatever the hell that woman tells my damn daughter…" Vegeta hated it when Bulma told Bra those 'stupid ass stories'.

"I don't wanna hear about 3 bears!" Pan frowned, "I wanna hear a real story, one about you." "Oh, I see…" Vegeta was a little surprised. "Well…did I ever tell you about when I got tortured?" "No, tell me," she said, snuggling up more on him. "Fine but you're going to bed after this, understand?" "Yes." "Hmm, well…I guess I was 12 and I was on some far away planet with a bunch of yellow idiots," he begin to tell her the story.

1 hour later…

Vegeta looked down at Pan. She had went to sleep. 'Hmm, was it that boring?' he thought. "Vegeta?" Bulma yawned, coming back downstairs for something to drink. "Hn," He responded. "I thought you were coming to bed. Is that Pan?" she walked up to him. "Nooo, is it?" Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Shut up," she said, picking Pan up, careful not to wake her.

"I will, but you'll be the one to sit here for an hour and tell that brat a story till she falls asleep next time," he snorted, getting up and going for the stairs to go to bed. "That's what you were doing?" Vegeta stopped momentarily and turned around. "What else would I be doing in the house at 1 in the morning besides sleeping?"

"Have you forgotten how two of these 'brats' got here in the first place?" she reminded, going past him. "Hmm, didn't hear you complaining," he smirked, walking up behind her. 'Baka' she thought. 'I heard that, bitch,' Vegeta answered. 'Stop reading my damn mind!'

Hey, that's the end! Sorry it took so long but I've been REALLY REALLY REALLY busy so I'm VERY sorry! I will have the next chappie up tomorrow –July 15, 2002-, even if it kills me . and the next chappie after that the day after that. I PROMISE!! I don't care WHAT I have to do, it will be up! Peaces Reeces!

Veggie-Trunks 


	4. Umm Chapter 4? :S

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Heya people! Sorry the last one took so long but this one's coming to ya in a flash! I need help with something, by the way. ON FFNET, *For MMorg ppl, don't think I'm against FFnet cuz I have all my fics there and FFnet was the first big fanfiction place I found and it's like an online home to me^^*, This girl, Moon Serenity Princess, I got on for flaming when she flamed my friend by reviewing the fic after her and now she's flamed my story, 'This Was Never Meant To Be', so now I have a plan to show her how serious I am.  
  
If you would like to help me, PLZ email me at veggietrunks@hotmail.com or veggietrunks@veggie-trunks.net and just say what you want to say to this girl who can't seems to have to cuss someone out and call them names, just b/c they thought their fic wasn't good. This isn't just for her, it's for all non-respectful flamers of us writers!!! I don't even know if she has fics of her own! She never leaves an email and I don't know if she even has an account here! If you know, PLZ tell me! Anywayz. As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Umm...Chapter 4?:S  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, now I'll do a series of kicks and you three repeat them. These are all used in training, but mostly for trainees like you three brats. Do you all understand or do I have to go slower?" Vegeta crossed his arms. "We understand," they all said, slightly offended. "Good, now watch closely; I'm only doing it one time. This will also test your memory. Watch." Vegeta did a short series of punches and kicks.  
  
"Ok, now do it." They begin trying to mirror Vegeta's move. Trunks got it pretty much. Goten forgot some of it but got it, mostly. Pan was still trying to do the first steps without loosing her balance. "Um.you kick next, not punch," Goten said. "Oh, ok," she said, dully. By the time Goten and Trunks were threw, Pan was still trying to mimic the moves but just couldn't seem to balance herself right.  
  
When she finished trying, she looked back up to see Goten and Trunks giving her funny looks. "What are you two staring that?!" she yelled. They both jumped and turned back to Vegeta. ".Let's try another." Vegeta did another series of moves. Trunks, again, got in down, Goten was almost just as accurate as Trunks, and Pan, again, could barely do it, let alone keep up with those two.  
  
"Ugh, that's not it! No, that's not it either!" Pan talked to herself as she tried desperately to do it right. "Um.Pan.it's the left leg.not the right." Trunks corrected. Pan stopped and glared at Trunks. "Thank you for your help, 'Trunks'," she sneered. ".Next." Vegeta did yet another one and it went just about the same.  
  
"...Pan-" "What now?!" she yelled. "Um.I was just gonna say that you did better," Goten said. "Oh, thanks." "No problem....but a kick was next-" "THAT'S IT!!!!!!" She fumed. "What's it??" Goten looked around. "ARGH!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs before flying off in the opposite direction.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other, then slowly turned around to see a very unhappy Vegeta. "Hehe.." Trunks scratched the back of his head. "Grr! Wow, aren't you two the greatest help a person can have?!" "Well it was true dad!" Trunks whined. "Your mother's a bitch; I haven't heard you tell her THAT lately!"  
  
"Well mom's not Pan! Besides, mom doesn't train, Pan does; I can't help it if she can't do it right." Trunks crossed his arms. Vegeta grabbed them by the collar. "You better HOPE she comes back on her own because if someone has to go get her, it'll be YOU!" he dropped him. "She'll come back, stop worrying dad."  
  
Vegeta glared, which sent Trunks and Goten backing up. "Grr.idiot brats," Vegeta started muttering under his breath. "*Deep breath* Well we're not going to wait for her to stop feeling the urge to rip your throats out *glare* so let's just continue."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stupid Trunks. Stupid Goten. Stupid training. Stupid everything!" Pan shouted angrily, kicking a rock, which flew out of site. "Everyone's better than me! Can't even balance myself," Pan sniffed. She sat down Indian style on a big rock in the rain forest she had flew all the way to. 'If I give up.Uncle Vegeta won't be proud of me.' Pan thought.  
  
'But I can't do it.' a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, not wanting to be weak and be strong like her Uncle Vegeta always were. "I need to practice," she said, standing up on the rock. After a second, she decided to try to do the training exercises once again. She punched and kicked and swung and hit and kicked and- pow! She lost her balance and feel right off the rock, dead onto her back.  
  
"Ugh, this just isn't my day."  
  
"Come on damnit, just hit me! Your mothers could do a better job!" Vegeta said as he easily dodged Trunks and Goten's attacks. "I'm tired dad~ We've been trying to hit you for hours; can't we go eat something?" Trunks whined, stopping and wiping his forehead. "Yeah Mr. Vegeta," Goten stopped also. "You two are weak," Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Better to be weak on a full stomach! Come on Goten!" Trunks and Goten ran right past Vegeta and into the house. "Grr.oh hell, might as well go to," Vegeta walked to the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Gasp* Why isn't Vegeta going after her now?! Will Pan be okay?! What's 2 + 2?!? O.O you'll find out on the next chappy! Which is due today.I forgot to put this up last night :$ anwayz, Peaces Reeces!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	5. Um Let Me Get Real Fancy Here, Chapter 5...

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Heya folks! Yep, here's the 5th chappie for ya! Again, I'm really sorry my chapters take so long but PLZ understand I have 13 stories and a life -.- so please be patient. Oh, and about the promise, hehe…I swear I tried but I got sidetracked and plus, I couldn't think of anything to write! . Some serious writer's block was at work! Hehe, do you still love me? ^^;;; ***they hate me* .**. Um…hehe, anywayz :$. As always, enjoy!

**_Hmm…Let Me Get Real Fancy Here…Chapter 5! :D_**

**__**

**__**

"Come on, I can do it!" She said as she kicked. She had gotten a little better and very tired but she wasn't about to stop, she kept going. It was nearly 8 at night and Vegeta still hadn't come for her. She didn't know why but she didn't care at the moment, all she wanted to do was make him proud. 'I'll show Uncle Vegeta I can do it! Trunks and Goten aren't the only ones who can fight! I'll make him and daddy and grampa all proud, all of them!'

She kicked and swung and flipped with all her might, not stopping, even when she thought she would fall out. She didn't stop from the moment she got there and didn't intend to; she's figured she'd rather faint or die before she quit. 'One day, I'll save the world too! Not Trunks, not Goten, but me! I know I will…'

            "Umm…Mr. Vegeta," Goten tugged Vegeta's pants. The three were in the living room; Vegeta was on the couch and the two boys were on the floor. "What now?" Vegeta glared down. "Um…Pan's been gone a while…" "And?" "Umm…is she dead?" Vegeta managed to keep from laughing at the boy whilst glaring at him.

"Did I say she was?" "No…" "Then don't ask." "Dad…Pan has been gone for a while…did you tell mom she was out there?" Trunks and Vegeta both moaned as they remember Bulma didn't even know Pan wasn't in the house. Like clockwork, Bulma entered the room. "Well there you are. How was your training, boys?"

"F-fine mom!" Trunks said, hoping she wouldn't notice Pan was missing. "Yeah, Ms. Bulma! Me and Trunks and P-" he stopped when Trunks glared, "a-and Mr. Vegeta trained a lot! Hehe…" Trunks sweatdropped. 'We're gonna die…' he thought. His mother would kill them all. "And What about Veggie-chan here? Did you enjoy it Veggie-weggie?" Bulma pinched his cheek. 

Vegeta slapped her hand away and growled. "Down Veggie," she teased. Vegeta glared and growled some more. "Dinner will be ready in a minute- hey, where's Pan at?" Some eyes widened and some sweat dropped when Bulma asked 'the question'. "Um…" Goten looked at Trunks. "Umm…u-upstairs! Yeah, with Bra!"

Bulma thought about it. "No she's not, I was just up there." "Oh then umm…she's outside in the backyard!" Goten said. Bulma thought about that too. "But I just came from planting a few flowers." Trunks and Goten both looked at Vegeta, who didn't look at either one of them. "Vegeta, where is Pan!?" Bulma put her hands on her hips.

"…about 500 miles away from this house east…" "WHAT!?!? YOU LET HER GO and STAY OUT THERE ALONE ALL THIS TIME?!?! IT'S DARK OUTSIDE!!!" The three cringed as she yelled at the top of her lungs. "She'll be fine woman, shut up!" "YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE RIGHT NOW AND GO FIND HER! VIDEL WILL KILL ME IF SHE'S HURT!!!"

"Well tell her to blame me," Vegeta snickered, knowing Videl couldn't lay a punch on her. Bulma sat there and glared daggers. "Fine, fine! …Bitch," he muttered. "I heard that!" she growled. Vegeta sneered as he left out the door. Bulma then turned her attention to the two boys, who gulped. "And as for YOU two, get upstairs and clean up before dinner!"

"Yes ma'am!" they said together and ran upstairs.

"Ugh, crazy bitch," Vegeta muttered, as he flew towards Pan's ki. "As if I was going to let the brat get killed or something! I'm getting that damn woman help!" Vegeta yelled as he looked down into the woods for Pan. He knew she must have been training b/c he could barely feel her ki now. 'Where is that damn brat?'

Suddenly he felt a burst of energy then couldn't feel her energy anymore. "What the hell?" He flew straight to the source of the energy. He looked around for a minute, remembering where the ki was last felt. 'There's that damn brat!' Vegeta spotted her laying on a big rock. He flew down and landed by her. She stirred, being woken slightly by the gust of wind he made as he landed.

"…" she opened her eyes slowly. "Brat?" Vegeta stood in front of her, where she could see him. She looked at him and looked as if she tried to speak, but she couldn't. "That tired, eh?" Vegeta taunted. Pan frowned at him but didn't say anything. "Yeah, well, I guess you won't be training for a few hours," he picked her up and slung her over his back, "…or days," he snorted.

He heard her sigh. "Well…you did good," he said. He didn't have to look at her to tell that cheered her up. "But your mother's going to kill you…might kill me too…"

Yup, that's it. Come join me next chapter!^^ We're gonna move into a house so I will be packing in stuff but I'll be as fast as I can^^;;; Peaces Reeces!

Veggie-Trunks


	6. Chappy 6

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

YaY!!! I'm back to my fav Vegeta and Pan ficcy!^^ Woo hoo! **Sorry guys, had a lil problem with putting it up yesterday (Sunday) but it's up now!** Awe, they're so cute! Like old man and brat :D you know, he just seems like a father type to me for Pan! But anywayz, lol, back to the ficcy! As always, enjoy!

Chappy 6 

**__**

**__**

            "Oh, Panny-chan! You poor baby!" Bulma snatched her from Vegeta and cuddled her. Pan wasn't exactly happy about Bulma smothering her but decided not to complain; she couldn't anyway, since her voice was shot for a while.

"What's wrong honey? Why aren't you talking?"

"She's been training for hours, woman; she doesn't have the energy to talk." He explained, rudely. Bulma glared at him. "Well if you wouldn't have let her run off and sit out there for hours killing herself, she wouldn't be in this shape right now!"

"All she needs is a damn bath and some sleep, not a miracle! A little dehydrated, granted, but nothing life-threatening; she didn't become any more human out there, after all," he sneered. "I'm tired of you making fun of humans, monkey! At least we know when to stop!"

"Well then I must be getting the wrong impression, living with you!" "Ass-" Bulma was stopped by Pan moaning in pain from her shoulder but didn't have enough strength to rub it. "Awe, don't worry, Vegeta will go give you a bath and fix you right up, won't you, monkey?" she glared.

"Grr!" Vegeta replied. "You got her in this condition, now get her out! And she better be alive in the morning!" Bulma put her back in Vegeta's arms, scoffed at him, and walked away.

"Damn brat," he looked at her. She looked down, not wanting to look at him in the face. For some reason, she suddenly felt ashamed again. 'I couldn't even train for a few hours!' tears started coming down her eyes. Vegeta could hear, what was as close as you could get to a moan when your voice was gone, come from Pan.

'Ugh.' "Come on," he decided to ask her why she was crying later, when she could answer him. He figured the warm mist in the shower would help clear her voice and she may be able to speak a little before she went to sleep for the night.

"Is Pan, okay?" Goten asked. Him and Trunks were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. "She'll be fine, but she needs some rest. I'll have to go put something in her stomach before she goes to sleep, too," Bulma sighed. She knew it wasn't serious but it bothered her that Pan would work so hard like that for hours with no stop, or even just run away like she did.

'Vegeta, are you sure she's okay?' she thought, warily.

'She'll be fine, woman. I didn't know she'd do all this; I'll talk to her about it. Satisfied?'

'I just don't want to have to deal with another half-dead saiyan like when you blew yourself up in that damn gravity room. That took enough out of me; I still haven't gotten over it!'

'Heh.' Vegeta rested Pan's head up against the end of the tub to keep her from sliding in and drowning.

"You know, this is just your first time training; you can't train like me for hours and walk away from it. You understand?" Pan looked down, tears still staining her face. "And stop that damn crying," he wiped her face with the rag. "Why are you crying?"

Pan opened her mouth to speak but could only cough. "Well, it's getting better," he figured. Coughing was more than she could do when they got in there. He tried to get some of her hair out of her eye but she jerked her head away. Vegeta looked at her, annoyed. "It isn't my fault you're half-dead," he grunted, "I never told you to go out there and kill yourself, you know."

Pan suddenly started pouting along with her tears, whining incomprehensibly to Vegeta. 

"You wanted what?" he raised his signature brow.

"I wanted to make you proud (sniff) and daddy proud and grampa (sniff) but I can't do it and I'll never be able to do it because I'm weak and dumb!" she muttered, crying, just loud enough for him to hear; she couldn't go much higher. Now she was crying harder than before. Vegeta growled under his breath, sighing.

"I told you, you did good, damnit," he argued.

"You're just lying cuz you wanted me to shut cuz you know Trunks and Goten are way better than me and I'll never be able to do it and they will then they'll save the Earth and you'll be proud of them and not me then you'll all send me off to some unknown planet so you won't have to look at my ugly, dumb, weak face again and I'll never see you AGAIN!! WAHH!!!" Pan really started bawling after that, despite her voice impairment.

Vegeta cringed, not because she was loud, but because he couldn't stand bawling. Bulma used to do that a lot when she and Yamcha were going together, and ever since then, he couldn't stand the sound. 

"Grr, for Kami's sake brat, what do you want me to say?!"

Pan got louder.

"Look, I never said you were weak and we were going to send you off to some unknown planet so we wouldn't have to look at your ugly face-"

"WAHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Ok, ok! Your….nice (gag!)….(gag again!) face ever again…"

"(Sniff) (pout)."

"And I wasn't lying when I said you did good."

"(Sniff)," she looked up at him.

"And um…er…you'll save this Kami-forsaken piece of shit one day too."

"(Big smile!) Really Uncle Veggie-chan?" she smiled as big as her face would let her.

"I see you got your voice back…" he said, as if he couldn't tell she was getting it back while she was screaming.

Pan crawled over in the tub to him and hugged his leg.

"I love you Uncle Veggie-chan!"

"Shut up."

"Hey, Pan, are you okay?" Goten climbed up into the bed beside her and sat Indian style. Trunks stood on the side nearest her and just looked up, not really wanted to get too close. "Yeah, I'm okay," she assured.

"We're sorry about earlier, we didn't mean to make you angry-"

"Ahem!" Trunks cut in.

"Well, I didn't mean ta make you angry, at least," Goten scratched his head.

"Thanks, Uncle Goten. At least you're nice enough to apologize," she shot a quick glare at Trunks. Trunks rolled his eyes at her.

"Alright, get your asses in bed! Hurry up, damnit!" Vegeta walked in to 'inform' them. "Awe, can't we stay a little while?" Goten pouted, sticking his lip out. 'Gr, damn kakkobrat!' "We're going to be training early tomorrow, so you all need your rest, especially her! Now get to sleep, damnit!" Vegeta ordered. "Don't have to tell me twice," Trunks walked out of the room, not wanting to stay near Pan any longer.

"Okay, okay," Goten sighed, jumping off the bed and running out the door, "Night Pan! Night Mr. Vegeta, sir!" he went out of sight. "Prince Vegeta, spawn!" Vegeta correctly, angrily. "Uncle Vegeta," Pan called him. "Stop calling me that. What?" "I love you," she smiled, once again reminding him of her love for him. 

"Pan."

"Yes, Uncle Veggie?"

"Shut up."

"Love you too. Goodnight," she waved, sweetly.

"Go to sleep, brat." Vegeta walked out the door.

Now for our commercial break!

"Vegeta, how could you?!" Goku cried, burying his head in his hands. 

"Oh, Kakkarot, I'm sorry! She forced me to marry her!" he pleaded for mercy.

"But why did you mate with her, why?!"

"Well why did you marry Chi Chi?! HUH?! Speak now, damnit!"

(deep intake of breath) Why did Vegeta mate with Bulma if he didn't love her?! Why did Goku marry Chi Chi if he wanted a piece of Vegeta?! WHY is Vegeta acting a damn fool?! Find out next time on All My Saiyans!

And now back to the story^^.

"Get up, all of you!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs from downstairs, waking everyone in the house. It was just 6:30 in the morning, which Vegeta thought of as late, but he decided to let them sleep a little 'longer'.

"Coming Uncle Veggie-chan!" Pan was the first person to come downstairs, hoping down the stairs still trying to put on one shoe. 'What the hell?'

"How did you get dressed so damn fast?" he narrowed his eye. "Well, er…I kinda got up early, hehe," she did the traditional Son scratching of the back of the head. 'Well there goes letting her sit up there to sleep…oh well,' Vegeta really didn't like having 'off days', as he would call them, like fighting was a job.

"Brats, I said get your asses down here! NOW!!" he yelled again. Trunks and Goten came stumbling out of Trunks' room like two men that had got drunk all last night and was having a serious hangover. "Dad, what's your problem?" Trunks whined. "Yeah, Mr. Vegeta, sir!" In all the mumbling, Vegeta heard the words "man, you're nuts," and "he's lost it," somewhere between the two.

"Stop your damn whining and get dressed!"

"Vegeta, what the hell is your problem?!" Bulma came stomping out of her room. "You trying to wake up the whole damn house?!"

"Yes."

"Well let me tell you something, monkey, the rest of us 'normal beings' don't wake up at fucking six in the damn morning, so I suggest, NEXT time, you just bring your little sorry, LAZY, saiyan ass UP here and go INTO those rooms to tell them to wake up, instead of waking up the Whole FUCKING neighborhood! DAMNIT!!"

Bulma was very irritable. She hadn't gotten much sleep since her and Vegeta were um…(ahem) 'up' half the night, so the last thing she needed was him screaming through the whole house. Trunks, Goten, and Pan all were cringing.

"Shut up and get your damn beauty rest, bitch; you need it," Vegeta gave his usual insult for the morning. "Well see if I cook you ANYTHING today, you damn hoe!"

"Slut!" Vegeta growled back.

"Ass!"

"Bitch!"

"Goku's bitch!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?! HOW DARE YOU!?!?!"

"Mr. Vegeta sir is my daddy's bitch, Ms. Bulma?" Goten scratched his head. Bulma immediately regretted her words.

"N-no, honey, I didn't mean your daddy, I-I meant..um…Frieza! Yeah! Frieza's bitch!"

"GO AHEAD!! SAY THAT AGAIN!!"

"Frieza's…bitch."

"Why you little-"

"Hey, guys!"

"What?" Everyone turned around to see Goku standing by the door, smiling as big as ever. 

"Grampa!"

"Hey Mr. Goku."

"Hey Goku!"

"Hmph."

"Daddy, is Mr. Vegeta your bitch-"

"Goten, hush up!" Bulma stopped him in his tracks.

"A what?" Goku cocked his head. "Nevermind, you idiot! What are you doing here so early?!" Vegeta growled. "Well I wanted to come train with ya, V, and knowing how early you get up, I'm actually surprised you haven't started!" Goku laughed. " Hahahaha- not funny," Vegeta glared.

"Awe, come on V, chill! Hey Panny, hey Goten, hey Trunks! Didn't see you yesterday!"

"GRAMPA!!"

"DAD!!" Goten and Pan rushed over to Goku's wide, open arms and gave the BIG Son hug.

'This is sickening.'

'Oh shut up Vegeta! I'm still angry with you!'

"Hey, why don't ya'll come over to our house, Vegeta? There's plenty of room in the country, and Chi Chi's already up and cooking!"

"Vegeta would be more than happy to go with you, Goku-son," Bulma said, coming down the stairs.

"And when did I agree to that?" he sneered.

"When you agreed that you wanted last night to happen again," she told him, silently, kissing him on the cheek. "You're cruel," he smirked, enjoying her mischievous side. "I know."

A few minutes later…

"Alright, let's go!" Goku picked up Pan, Goten and Trunks holding onto his pants leg. Vegeta walked over and went by Trunks. 

"Grab my leg."

"Why?"

"I refuse to touch him," he looked at Goku, disgustingly.

"That's funny, V!" Goku slapped him on the back. "GRR!!!" "Alright, bye Bulma!" "Bye!" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Bye!" the three kids said together. Vegeta grunted, already getting in his goodbyes long before they left (  ;)  ;) woo hoo!). In a blink of an eye, they were all gone.

            ALLLLLLLLLLLLLrighty!!! Vegeta and the crew are off to train at Bulma's, but what crazy events will happen there? Find out next time on The Ultimate Friendship! Peaces Reeces!

Finished: 1/1/9/03

Don't forget, you can find my update list in my profile!


	7. TUFVAP Note

A note to everyone who's waiting for this fic to be updated.

I'm going to have to suspend some for a while because, honestly, I just can't do all of these at once; but I swear I'll finish them, just please be patient with me. Once I get closer to finish others, I'll come finish these, k? Promise! Peaces Reeces!

Veggie-Trunks


End file.
